Homer misbehaves at McDonalds
Homer misbehaves at McDonalds is the third episode of the Homer Gets Grounded series. Synopsis Homer is misbehaving again... this time at McDonalds! Plot The video begins with Homer asking his mum Haruka nicely in the bedroom if he could eat at McDonalds because he was hungry. Haruka was quick to letting Homer know that he was grounded a couple of times before, but Homer is constantly begging Haruka to take him there. Haruka still refuses to take Homer to the McDonalds restaurant, but, as soon as Homer starts to throw a tantrum about it, Yin Yang (who, after searching the kitchen for food, is resting in the living room) cuts the core by stating that there was no food in the house, and that they can eat at McDonalds if they want. Homer was overjoyed by the news, and thanks Haruka, only for the latter to remind him that she is his mum. Upon arriving at McDonalds, Brian Williamson, Emma McGoldrick and Salli Henderson had just collected their food from the counter. After Courtney thanks them, Homer and Haruka walk in, which leads to Courtney asking what they wanted. Haruka asks for a McChicken extra value meal and a sprite, while Homer says he wants a Big Mac extra value meal and a coke to cool him down, since today is a hot day. Much to Homer's shock, Courtney tells Homer that there were no Big Macs left, so she offers Homer a Chicken Legend burger instead. Homer tells her that he wanted a Big Mac to store in his mouth, but Haruka tells him to calm down. She explains the situation professionally and offers him a Chicken Legend request. Homer then suggests going to the jewellery store and to get an engagement ring, so that she would engage him and be his wife, but Haruka demanded what Homer had said, then he was shouting at the top of his lungs to engage him. while Haruka told Homer to watch his mouth, and that everyone would be staring at them, Paul and Susan walked out of the toilet, with the former telling her to get out of McDonalds, which the latter agrees, adding that things are getting out of hand at McDonalds, then make a run for it as Homer tells Haruka that he will engage McDonalds instead, thus leading to him becoming berserk and destroying McDonalds. After the entire place was destroyed, Haruka yells at Homer about him destroying the foresaken restaurant, and takes him home, with Homer crying like a baby. Once in the car, Homer is constantly crying at full throttle, and Haruka is telling him to stop, since it is his own fault, and he only had himself to blame. Homer tells Haruka that all he wanted was a Big Mac, but Haruka cuts off him, saying the company had sold out of Big Macs, so the clerk offered him a Chicken Legend instead, but Homer being the naughty boy he was, pointed his finger at her, and that they would end up on the news and into major trouble. Haruka added that she shouldn't have asked Homer if she could take him to McDonalds in the first place. Homer added that he was sorry and asked if he could go back and get what Haruka had offered him, but Haruka told him that when they walked out, the fire was everywhere and the police were at the scene. Haruka tells Homer that they had to escape, or they would end up in major trouble. This leads to Haruka grounding Homer for 3 million years, with no McDonalds ever again, thus making him cry even more. Later that day, a breaking news edition of GGN News At 4 airs on CityTV, with Catherine Williamson as the reporter. She tells the story about Homer destroying McDonalds after not getting what he wanted. Then she hands the viewers over to Grace Henderson, where she reveals the whole story about the incident at McDonalds. Grace then went inside to see the damage caused by Homer. She first interviews Courtney, who said she ran to Duncan's house to tell him the news, but said she wasn't hurt fortunately. Grace then goes outside, where she interviews Susan and Paul. Susan said that she and Paul were with their four other friends. Julie was waiting outside McDonalds, Brian, Emma and Salli were ordering the food they want to get, while she and Paul went to the toilet, since they were bursting. When they walked out, as Susan recalled, they saw Homer, who went to full rage mode after pointing his finger at Haruka. Susan and Paul were so scared that they ran to an unknown land. Susan believes that what happened at McDonalds would return to haunt her life, and maybe even damage her lungs. Paul finished the interview by asking what was wrong with bad people, since things have gone bad over the last few years. Grace then signs out after what she says is a weird day at McDonalds. Meanwhile, in the studio, Catherine Williamson is interviewing both Homer Simpson and Haruka Amami. Haruka tells Catherine that she and Homer went to McDonalds because there was no food left in the house. But, as Amami recalls, Homer went turbo after pointing her finger at her. Homer said that it was all the company's fault for not giving what he want to wanted, but Haruka said it was Homer's, and tells him that if he didn't point his finger at her and became a bad man, then the incident wouldn't have appeared on CityTV. Homer said he was very sorry and even begged his mum to return to get what she said he could have and then some, but he added that he was so grounded for 3 million years. Haruka said that when they get back to his home, Homer would be even more grounded in the worst way yet, and that she would never let him eat at McDonalds ever again as long as he lives, even until he dies at the ripe old age of 121. Catherine now proceeds with the messages. Back at home, Haruka tells Homer that he is grounded for 3 million years for misbehaving at McDonalds and an extra 4 months added for the incident to end up on the news. She instructs Homer to go to his room for instance, and told him it was entirely his fault for doing all this. Homer then runs off crying very hard, while the 6 friends go to Boakwa Park to discuss what happened, and Paul apologizes to Susan about the incident, telling her that he feels bad about it as well. She then says to Paul that the entire incident wasn't his fault, and that the incident would not have happened if they had stayed together. Salli also feels bad about the incident that happened, and added that both Susan and Paul were bursting when they went to the McDonalds restaurant. Emma agrees with Salli, and adds that Homer deserved to be grounded for a 3 million years. Julie could only wish that they could turn back time, and the incident wouldn't have happened if they did it, but, out of the blue, Brian breaks the news that he, Emma and Salli have got the meals safely at last, later adding they had all 6 meals in three bags. Julie then calls him a chubby hero for doing that, and Susan said to enjoy the McDonalds that Brian got. Salli then suggested to sit down at the shaded tree, where they would eat their meals from the McDonalds restaurant. She adds that their lunch was saved, thanks to her fat friend Brian. As the 6 friends go to the tree, Brian then starts running towards them by telling his friends to wait up, finally finishing the video completely. Characters * Homer Simpson * Haruka Amami * Brian Williamson * Emma McGoldrick * Salli Henderson * Courtney * Unnamed man 1 * Unnamed man 2 * Paul Wood * Susan McGildrick * Catherine Williamson * Grace Henderson * Julie Jones Trivia * to be added Category:Videos Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded videos Category:Homer videos